Sildar Hallwinter
Overview Sildar Hallwinter was a human male of about 50 years of age though was still stout and strong. He was a warrior and bodyguard to Gundren Rockseeker. He, along with his charge, mysteriously disappeared on the way to Phandalin but he was found taken prisoner by a group of Cragmaw Goblins when a hideout of theirs was attacked by the party during the Lost Mine of Phandelver campaign. Before his death he was an active member of the Lord's Alliance, acting on behalf of the Lords of Neverwinter. Physical Description Sildar was a human of slight above average height and weight. He was around the age of 50 years old and so was starting to show the ravages of age though this had yet to effect his fighting ability. He had thick but short black hair with graying temples and a graying Van Dyke mustache/beard. He was muscular but not overly so and was usually clad in armor with upscale clothing underneath. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Sildar was present at the initial meeting of the party at the tavern in Neverwinter along with Ellaria Nightwood, Ravaaga Laughshield, Yamcha, Stump and their patron Gundren Rockseeker. While the party was to set out the following day to Phandalin with goods, Sildar left of the frontier town with Gundren immediately to "take care of business". Sildar has not been seen since that meeting as he and his charge have since disappeared but their horses have been found slain and looted along the Triboar trail. Almost a tensday later, the party investigated a hideout belonging to the Cragmaw Goblins they found after following a trail left at the site of Gundren and Sildar's ambush (as well as their own). Within the party found Sildar, who had been captured along with Gundren the day before the party was ambushed, where he had been tortured for fun by the Goblins the entire time. He was used as a bargaining chip by the Goblin Yeemik after the party decimated his kin but the party refused to accept a truce and allowed Yeemik to attempt to kill Sildar. Pushing him off the cliff edge, Sildar was knocked unconscious and began to bleed to death from his wounds. Leaving him to himself the party fought on against Yeemik while Sildar managed to stabilize himself naturally. Narrowly surviving death Sildar told the party of how he and Gundren where captured and that Klarg, the Bugbear leader of this group had been given specific orders to waylay them both and send the Dwarf, along with any maps he had, straight to his leader. These orders came from somebody known as "The Black Spider", though Sildar did not know who or what the Black Spider was. Finally, he offered the party 50gp to escort him back to Phandalin, as he was in no state to travail alone at night. The party decided to continue exploring the cave hideout and so Sildar readied himself to help them. Taking a loan of a dagger from Ellaria and a scimitar from a slain Goblin, Sildar helped the party venture deeper into the hideout. Eventually the came face to face with Klarg, his pet wolf Ripper and a pair of Goblins tending to their leader in his quarters. Immediately combat broke out and the party suffered early losses with both Ellaria and Sildar being knocked unconscious and in a perilous state. Sildar, drawing the attention of the wolf Ripper so that the others could deal with Klarg, was downed by a fierce bite from the wolfs fangs. Choosing to retreat for her own safety rather than to stabilize him, Gwendoline Wood left Sildar behind at the mouth to Klarg's quarters where he succumbed to his wounds and died. Thanks to Sildar's efforts with Ripper the party managed to slay Klarg and the rest of his allies. They left Sildar's body where it lay as they headed away from the Goblins' cave. Category:Dead Lords' Alliance Members Category:Companion NPCs Category:Lords' Alliance Member